Empty Eyes: Shinichi's Return
by Synedyx
Summary: Shinichi awakens after his death in a strange place. His one goal: Revenge.
1. The Awakening

I opened my eyes.

Horrible mistake. It was _way_ too bright wherever I was. But… Wasn't I dead? I thought I was. I _had_ said out loud what I regretted. So what the _hell_ was I doing able to think? I didn't know if I could feel anything or not, and I didn't even bother trying to find out if I could. All I knew was that the light was far too bright, and I was able to think somehow.

This was already an interesting day.

My eyes were closed again, and I tried breathing. I felt- yes, _felt_- the steady rise and fall of my chest as air filled my lungs. I was now feeling everything around me. By the pressure on my back, I could tell I was lying on the ground. I felt cool grass in my fingertips.

_So I'm outside..._

I breathed in a few more deep breaths of the glorious air before sitting up. I slowly opened my eyes, giving them a chance to adjust to the blinding white light. After they adjusted, I could see that it wasn't all that blinding where I was. It was a lush, green field that stretched on for what seemed like forever. There were no flowers or trees or anything else that I could discern from the grass.

A very small pressure in my left hand caught my attention, so I held the object up so I could see it. Hoshi no Tama. A star ball. It was only about half full of power, but it wouldn't affect me until it had be completely filled once. So I was actually alive again.

**A/N Yes, this was uploaded to my deviantART. It is still by me. They'll get longer and more interesting as I go on, that I promise.**


	2. The Door Out

_Now to find my way out of here._

As far as I could tell when I looked around, there was not a single way out of this desolate grassland. It stretched on forever with no change at all. If it was earth, it must have been an area untouched by humans. _Very likely, Shinichi._ I thought with bitter sarcasm. It must have been the afterlife. Nowhere else could have been this perfect.

I quickly sat up at that thought of this being the afterlife. "Misao." It was weird to hear a foreign noise such as my voice penetrate the silence, but I was beyond caring. I looked around again, searching for any sign of my sister.

Nothing.

Misao, my beloved sister, had to be there if it was the afterlife. Keeping a strong hold on my hoshi no tama, I stood up. It took me a minute to get used to being on my feet, then I was fine. I would find her. After pocketing my star ball I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled as loud as I could, "_Misao_!"

The only response I received was silence.

_Damn._ She wasn't there after all. She should've heard my voice and came running. "Ugh!" I screamed in frustration, pulling at my hair. "I just want way out of this hellhole!" No sooner than I finished speaking had a door appeared in front of me.

It was a plain door to my eyes when I snapped out of my shocked state: Solid white, a silver knob, no designs or anything. I didn't trust it at all for some reason. I suppose suddenly appearing by an unknown magic is reason enough.

Staying a safe distance away, I circled it. The back was a mirror image of the front, just like a real door. The only thing missing was the walls that should have surrounded the frame.

After a thorough examination I decided I would go in the "front" of the door. It made more sense that way. I just needed to see if it was a trap. Maybe someone wanted to kill me again, or maybe it was all a cruel trick.

Ridding myself of all other thoughts, I sat down right in front of the door and stared at it a moment longer before pulling some grass out of the ground and twining it around itself. I began to ad more grass, one blade after another, until I had a ball of grass a little smaller than my hand.

It seemed like I had been working for hours, but the sun seemed to be in the same place. I looked around again.

There _was_ no sun. Only light.

So this place wasn't earth or the afterlife. Maybe it was some kind of netherworld. A place between here and there. A waiting room.

_A waiting room for what, Shinichi? Are you _trying_ to scare yourself?_

"Here goes nothing..." I sighed. Without letting myself hesitate any further, I reached for the handle. It was cool to the touch and turned easily. The door slid open. All that lay before me was black.

After staring into the deep blackness for a moment, I rolled the grass ball through the door into the darkness beyond. No axes, gunshots, or fire. Just darkness.

To my disappointment, _nothing_ happened.

…Or so I thought. Just then a small flash of light made the ball visible again before disappearing completely. Could things get any weirder? Maybe the door was some sort of portal back to earth. _Or to the afterlife…_ Either way, it was better than here. But if it _was_ a portal to the afterlife, why would I have a new hoshi no tama? I had to be going back to earth for that to make any sense at all, unless this afterlife was like another earth.

Either way, I knew I had to go in. I stood up again and faced the door. I felt my heart race- _in fear?_- and I had this strange premonition that this would be the end. Well, so be it. Anything was better than being trapped in this empty, boring land.

I stepped through the doorway into the blackness. I saw a flash of light, then I was in…

I smirked. "Shi no shi."


	3. A New Ally

**So I'd like to apologize starting now. I'm going free with how I think the series should have continued because I never read the rest. I was a little pissed Shinichi died, so... Yeah. Actually, my friend never bought the rest and I don't own any of them. Well, enjoy. :)**

_Boiling panic-  
I'm alone, caught in the middle.  
Raving envy:  
It is all I have.  
Anxious moments-  
I'm feeling lost, caught in the middle.  
Yearning, longing,  
'Cos it is all I want._

_Brutal power-_  
_It keeps me locked, caught in the middle._  
_Raging danger,_  
_And I have lost control._  
_Dying, I'm craving-_  
_I'm still alone, caught in the middle._  
_Killing passions-_  
_And I have nothing left._

Caught In The Middle – Nemesea_**  
**_

Shi no Shi. The wonderful prison I own. The prison where I throw everyone I'm sick of. I needed some help in my revenge lest those Salvatore bastards kill me again. The younger one had cut off my real tail. _He'll pay for that. Painfully._

I walked to the cell at the end of the longest corridor. It was dark and damp and dusty; The perfect conditions for my prisoners. They were allowed no comfort, and many were afraid to even talk to one another. Even if they did talk they immediately silenced their conversations at my passing. The humidity was causing my sweater and jeans to stick to my lean frame, but I could tell I was still carrying myself with confidence by the fear that radiated from their minds.  
I arrived at the last cell, and I turned to face the pathetic figure that inhabited it. He was a pure white kitsune, far older than I. I could have respected him had he not made the snide comment about my immaturity and naïveté that caused him to wind up here.

"Yoshiyuki," I practically spat at him, purposefully leaving off a suffix to further show my contempt. I waited in silence for a moment before growling in irritation when he remained motionless.

_How dare he ignore me? _I thought. _The nerve of him!_

Careful not to touch any of the spikes on the iron cell, I shook the door angrily. "Yoshiyuki! Get up." At my raised voice other nearby prisoners shifted uncomfortably, but the only sign the old fox heard me was a slight shift in his breathing.

"Ugh... You are getting on my bad side, old man," I said spitefully. "And you do _not_ want to see me angry, I can promise you that." Dead silence. "I still have your hoshi no tama. Don't forget."

That finally earned a reaction. Yoshiyuki slowly changed into his human form- that of a graying old man whose gold eyes spoke of much wisdom- and sat up, his eyes meeting mine with a steady gaze. A rash move in his part, but brave nonetheless.

"What do you want?" he asked. Despite his appearance, he didn't sound weak.

"I want revenge," I smirked before continuing, letting the thought sink in, "and you're going to help me."

He was silent for a moment as though he was carefully choosing his words. "...If I say no?"

"Stay in here forever to rot."

"...If I help, promise you will give me my hoshi no tama back."

This was a tough offer. I knew I needed the help of the older kitsune while I was still regaining my power, but was his help worth giving him back his star ball and losing my hold over him? If I promised I _had_ to keep it or else I would lose a lot of power. I didn't have long to decide. Then an idea crossed my mind, and a rather evil one at that: I could give it back to him- thus keeping my promise- then throw him back in Shi no Shi a few days later. My promise would've been kept, and I would have control over him again. It was perfect.

"I accept." He stood up and extended a frail old hand to me through the iron fence of the cell, and I shook it. His golden eyes locked on mine and I knew he knew my plan.

_Wise old fox, _ I thought with bitter sarcasm as I used the master key to unlock his cell. He slowly walked out, shaky from not walking for years, and I could take him all in. He wasn't as frail as I originally thought and was tall for being Japanese. He had long white hair (and a beard to match), but they contrasted with his fairly muscular build. His real tail was showing out of his robes, matching the white perfectly. He seemed like he would have been attractive back in his day.

"Who is your revenge against?" he asked calmly. The question alone brought back bitter memories of my death along with sad ones of my sister. _Misao… I will avenge your death._

Speaking as bitterly as possible, I said scornfully, "The Salvatore brothers. The killed my sister by not taking care of her hoshi no tama, and tortured me into saying I regr-" I cut myself short, not knowing if quoting myself would lead to another death. I did _not_ want to relive that and risk not coming back. Inari had given me another chance at avenging Misao, and I wouldn't screw it up this time for anything.

He seemed to understand, though, since he nodded knowingly. "I see." His eyes flashed with a deeper understanding as he continued, "Are they who you really want revenge against? Have you searched deep within you for your true objective?"

What the hell was he talking about? They killed my sister, so of course I would want revenge against them. No one else led to her death but them. This was Inari's will, so it was mine. I had no other reason to be alive again except by the Goddess' grace. "Yes, this is what I want. Why did you even ask such a stupid question?"

"One is sometimes unsure of his own desires. I was only looki-"

I cut him off. "Look, _ojiisan_," I added mockingly, "I'm not bringing you with me for proverbs and advice. I'm bringing you with me to help with my revenge, and that's it. You are not to give me any of your ancient advice or challenge my ideas. Understand?" I only realized after I spoke that this miniature rant added to my so-called "immaturity," but I decided it would be best to not bring that up either. _He may have forgotten by now._

I was wrong. He accepted my mockery with some of his own. "Baka, Shinichi. I am only trying to make sure you want this particular revenge."

I was sure I was visibly fuming. _He's calling me an idiot? _I was sick of him already.

"Insult me _once_ more and you're going right back into your cell. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" My voice echoed throughout the entire prison, but that worked. I was going for intimidating, so it only added to it. Yet somehow he managed to remain collected and calm.

This was really pissing me off, so I grabbed him by his robes on his chest and rammed him into a wall. "Answer me!" I yelled in his face, snarling.

He only nodded respectfully. "Of course, Shinichi-san." _Oh, NOW he treats me with respect. Maybe he only needed to be put in his place._

"Very well, then," I said, gathering myself from my burst of anger. "Let the revenge begin."

Both of us- two strangers who didn't get along- walked out of the prison together with one objective: Find the Salvatore brothers and destroy them.

**Oh. I have two things to say. One: Shinichi wants you to review this, so do it. He may kill **_**everyone **_**if you don't. Share this with your friends while you're at it. Second, I'm accepting (reasonable) ideas. I only have a general idea how this will end, so help a girl out, please.**

** And I apologize for the chapters being short. This one's a little longer.**


End file.
